


The Prank

by VioletFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFemme/pseuds/VioletFemme
Summary: Every prank has its consequences. Now you've got to deal with them.





	1. Chapter 1

"DEAN!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" You screamed, clutching a handful of your underwear to your freshly showered chest whilst trying to hold your towel up with the other hand. 

Your prank war with him had started with a simple salt instead of sugar swap out when baking him pie, with him retaliating by swapping your conditioner for mayonnaise and had gone on a for few weeks. Last week you pulled your trump card; a "scratched up" Baby, courtesy of some temporary white paint and your artistic flair. After a mild heart attack he swore you'd taken it too far and he'd get you back. You'd been on high alert for a whole week, creeping around the bunker in fear and now his retaliation had come; he'd cut out the crotch from EVERY SINGLE PAIR of your underwear as well as cutting holes in the cups of ALL your bras. 

You sat on the floor by your bed, on the verge of tears, when a flapping sound behind you alerted you to Cas. 

"(Y/N) I was in the library when I heard your screaming; are you in any pain?" The angel looked concerned, then realized your state of undress and averted his eyes, facing away from you. 

"Cas, I'm fine, it's sweet of you to be so concerned but I'm just a little angry at Dean. Do you know where he is?" 

"Oh, he and Sam went out to get dinner, they should be back soon. Why are you angry at him?" He turned to face you, confused. 

Your mind started to whir, you knew the perfect revenge. You smiled, before replying; 

"Oh, nothing. You know what-I've forgotten why I'm even angry at him, I'm just gonna get changed now, before they come back."

You got up and began to loosen your towel, when you noticed the angel hadn't left yet and appeared to be staring hard the floor by your feet. 

"Erm... Cas?" 

"Oh, you want privacy! Erm, yes I understand, I will leave you alone now, I'm sorry."

....................................

"Hey (Y/N), we got burgers from that diner you liked!" You heard Sam shouting from your room. 

"Yeah, get your butt down here and eat!" There was Dean and that was your cue. It was go time. 

You pulled on a giant old hoodie and grabbed a towel to make a show of drying your hair with; drying it, as you entered the kitchen area where Sam and Dean sat eating burgers. 

"Oooh, cheeseburger and fries come to mama!" You said, slinging your towel on the back of Dean's chair, sitting down opposite him to grab a burger. You saw Dean smirk in the corner of your eye. 

"Have a nice shower, did ya (Y/N)?" He said, grinning stupidly. 

"Oh, the best." You said smiling just as widely.

"No problems?"

"No, not at all. I mean I took your mayonnaise conditioner out two weeks ago, so, I mean it was fine." You feigned ignorance, while eating your fries.

"Not even after your shower? Nothing, missing?"

"No, why do you ask, Dean?" You said, leaning forward, mock innocently. 

He looked at you through narrowed eyes, and leaned back in his chair. A voice cut through the silence between you. 

"Well, clearly I'm in between something here, so I'm just gonna.... Yeah..." Sam picked up his burger and quickly left the kitchen. 

"Nothing at all, eh (Y/N)?" Dean said, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, I mean there was this small thing but- Is it hot in here?"

He looked at you confused, it was late Autumn and the bunker was actually quite cool.

You shook your head; "It's definitely hot in here. Hold on a second Dean-" 

You pulled off your thick oversized hoodie and threw it to the ground by Dean to reveal a very thin, VERY short satiny nightdress with lace straps. You'd found it at the back of your closet and you weren't wearing anything underneath. Dean's eyes widened exponentially. 

You continued "I mean there was like a tiny problem, but I solved it by just getting rid of it, you know?"

You leaned forward, very aware that your nipples were very hard and very prominent in the cool bunker and under the gaze of Dean, who seemed transfixed by you. You pushed your food away before standing up;

"Anyway, I'm gonna go, probably hit the sack." You turned to walk away, before stopping suddenly. "My hoodie! Silly me."

You walked back to him, standing right beside his chair, as his eyes greedily looked you up and down. You leaned across Dean, pressing your chest into his, and grabbing your hoodie from the floor on the other side of him. You slowly stood back up, stopping to whisper "thanks" in his ear, feeling his hot shallow breath on you. 

You turned and walked out of the kitchen to your room, swaying your hips slightly as walked, knowing his eyes were focused on your ass. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck" You heard him whisper as you left, grinning. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED........


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every prank has its consequences. Now you've got to deal with them.

You slowly walked out the kitchen, ass on full display, but as soon as you reached the corridor you became suddenly aware of how acutely naked you felt. Oh god, what if Sam saw you like this? You started to run back to your room, to spare the questions it would raise if Sam saw you like this, when you realised that Dean had actually seen you like this and now you had no idea what came next.

Sam had always treated you like a younger sister, acting like a protective older brother most of the time; but Dean was different. He had flirted with you constantly and you often flirted back but it never meant anything really. Or did it? Or had you just jeopardised a perfectly good friendship by going too far?

During all this thought processing you hadn't noticed where you were going and you tripped over the floor. Typical, you thought as you fell, only you could trip on a flat freaking surface literally 5 seconds from your room. You heard a pop as you fell face first and your shoulder against the floor. Oh fuck. You were in an immense amount of pain and you groaned loudly, fighting the urge to scream out. You struggled to get back up and to your bedroom. Had you seriously injured yourself this badly by being a clumsy moron when you'd survived the last 10 hunts fairly unscathed? You were going to get so much shit from the Winchesters about this.

"(Y/N)?"  
Oh shit. It was Sam. His eyes roamed your attire questioningly and you snatched your hoodie over your barely covered chest.  
"Hey Sam! I just fell but yeah I'm okay" you said as you attempted to get up, "just going to bed now, so- OW! FUCK!" You winced and grabbed your arm as the pain in your shoulder prevented you from getting up on your own.

"Yeah you totally look okay" he said rolling his eyes, as he crouched down to where you lay face down in on the floor. He gently removed your hands and checked the shoulder you were clutching.  
"Yeah it looks like you've dislocated your shoulder. Here let me help you get to your room (y/n)" he slid his arms under you and flipped you over so you were on your back, before carefully picking you up and carrying you bridal style to your room.

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet Sammy, I'm swooning" you said as you entered your room. 

"Yeah, and you know how to wind Dean up and badly injure yourself in the process" he retorted, laying you down on your bed. You blushed bright scarlet, making him grin. He sat you up, adjusting your position so you were sat in the bed with him beside you so he could relocate you shoulder and pop it back in.

"You know he's crazy about you right? He's just not gonna admit it; these pranks are the equivalent of a kindergarten kid pulling the pigtails of a girl he likes. And from what I can tell-" he paused, looking pointedly at your slip dress "-the feeling seems to be mutual." 

"You think so? I mean I just don't wanna fuck up what I have with him now, but I guess the genie's already out the bottle now. And by genie I mean my boobs in this fucking scrap of satin" You laughed as you looked down at your slip, which now had a rip up the side thanks to your fall. 

It was Sam's turn to blush now. "I'm gonna pop your shoulder in now but I need to move this, strap here but erm but I don't want to ruin it and you know I don't wanna overstep by just assuming I can rip it off you- Not that I don't want to, I amean wait I don't want to-" 

"Hey Sam" you interrupted him "I know this is gonna hurt like a bitch, so I would appreciate if you would just rip the damn strap and pop it in already. Anytime before I pass out from the amount of pain I'm in right now would be great" 

"Fine. Try to think happy thoughts (y/n). This ain't gonna be pretty." He pulled the thin strap of your dress by your injured arm, ripping it down for full access to your shoulder. He pushed your arm up and shoulder sideways until it clicked. 

"MOTHERFUCKER! OWWW! HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!" You yelled, tears streaming down your face from your low pain tolerance.

The worst of the pain was over fairly quickly, and your shoulder just felt tender and very very sore. You looked up at Sam and caught him ogling your chest before quickly standing up and turning around. You looked down and saw your bare chest with the dress in a pool around your hips, you clutched your arms around your boobs struggling to hide your embarrassment. Sam must have ripped both straps whilst fixing your shoulder, and now literally every member of the bunker had seen you practically naked today. 

"Erm, (y/n) I'm gonna get you some Tylenol and yeah I'm sorry- Oh god" he said as he ran out the room. 

"Sam, wait it's okay!" You shouted after him, only to look up and see Dean in your doorway, with an extremely confused expression on his face. After all, what he'd seen was his brother practically running out of the room of the girl he liked who was half naked and crying on her bed. 

Fuck.


End file.
